17 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-17 ; Comments *File 1) A complete show apart from three minutes missing at the very beginning. Sessions *Bear Quartet, one and only session. Recorded 05 June 1993. No known commercial release. *Transglobal Underground #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 02 April 1993. Session recorded 21 February 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit / Nation Records Various Artists CD – Inner Nation – The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting *Magic Sam: Roll Your Moneymaker (CD West Side Soul) Charly Records ‎– CD BM 29''' §''' File 1 begins *Palace Brothers: ‘I Try To Stay Healthy For You (CD - There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You)’ (Big Cat) *Frank Chickens: ‘Yummy Yummy Yummy (CD – Pretty Frank Chickens)' (Unknown) *Bear Quartet: ‘Spoon ‘(Peel Session) *Transglobal Underground: ‘This Is The Army Of Forgotten Souls’ (Peel Session) *B-Flower: ‘Stay Still (7 inch)’ (Sugarfrost) *Eva Luna: ‘Tangle (7 inch) (Sugarfrost) : (JP: ‘In the recent past I’ve have a lot of letters from listeners saying have you got anything that was recorded at the San Marco & Florida Club in London in the late 1930’s? Well I have got this.’) *Krakajax: Oh By Jingo! Oh By Gee! (v/a album - The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands 1936-1938) World SH 365 : (JP :Don’t worry I’m using this programme as an audition for Radio 2’.) : (11:30 news) *La Peste: ‘Better Off Dead (7 inch)’ (Black Records) *Yami Bolo: ‘Ghetto Youth (You Have To Make It) (7 inch (?))' (Yam Euphony Music) *39 Orbits: ‘Hypnotising (12 inch – The Afterlife EP)’ (Red Seal Records) *Bear Quartet: ‘High Noon’ (Peel Session) : (JP: When I was thirteen years old, and frankly I was so cute you’d have wanted to cuddle and kiss me till I bled, but my favourite record was also called High Noon but obviously it wasn’t by the Bear Quartet, it was by Frankie Laine.’) File b begins *Frankie Laine: ‘High Noon (7 inch (?))' (Unknown) : (JP: ‘When I say that was my favourite record when I was thirteen years old, it’s not quite true. My favourite record was the b side of that.’) *Frankie Laine: ‘The Rock Of Gibraltar (7 inch(?))’ (Unknown) *Transglobal Underground: ‘Yallachant’ (Peel Session) *Tiger Trap: ‘Eight Wheels (LP – Tiger Trap)’ (K) *Swirlies: ‘Pancake Cleaner (CD single – Brokedick Car)’ (Taang! Records) : (JP: ‘I wrote them Swirlies a greasy letter and they never wrote back, but nevertheless I continue to play their records.’) *Orquestra Os Jovens Do Prenda: ‘Mukila Wé (CD – Recorded Live At Heimatklange (Berlin Festa)) (Piranha) *Squid: ‘Read Your Head (Various Artists CD – Exposed)’ (Grid City Records) *Tribal Drift: ‘Like This (2xLP – Global Sweatbox Remix Album)’ (Nation Records) : (JP: ‘For the last half hour there’s been a young person here in the studio admiring my technique on the wheels of steel and listening to all the out of sight sounds and she’s just asked if it’s alright if she went back up to the office to watch television.’) *Bear Quartet: ‘Hm Hm’ (Peel Session) : (12:30 news) File b ends and c''' begins *Tampa Red & Georgia Tom: ‘Dead Cats On The Line (CD - The Slide Guitar – Bottles Knives and Steel Vol 2)’ (Columbia) *Reverse: 'Bird of Prey (7 inch – Split With Exit Condition)’ (Vitamin Z Records) *Transglobal Underground: ‘Shimmer’ (Peel Session) *Exit Condition: ‘Strong And True (7 inch – Split With Reverse)’ (Vitamin Z Records) *Bear Quartet: ‘Gone Gone' (Peel Session) *Ken Ishii: ‘Loop (2x12 inch – Garden On The Palm)’ (R&S Records) *Flower Drum: ‘World Turned Upside Down (7 Inch)' (Wac Records) *God Is My Co-Pilot: ‘Bicycle Girls (7 inch – My Sinister Hidden Agenda)’ (Blackout! Records) *Jack Drag: ‘Velour (7 inch)’ (Summerville Records) *Victoria Kings: ‘VB Pod Wamol (CD – The Mighty Kings Of Benga)’ (Globestyle) *Vic Godard: ‘The Water Was Bad ( CD single)’ (Postcard Records) '''File c ends File d begins *Transglobal Underground: ‘Sirius B’ (Peel Session) *Silver Jews: ‘Welcome To The House Of The Bats (12 inch – Arizona Record)’ (Drag City) Announced as 'Bar Scene From Star Wars', but JP admits later in the show to having played the wrong track. *Boyracer: ‘Sanguine (Split LP With Huggy Bear – Louisville – Leeds – TKO! )’ (A Turntable Friend) *Suede Chain: ‘Mississippi (7 inch - Mississippian)’ (Mud Records) : (1:30 news) * Barry Adamson: ‘Dead Heat (CD – The Negro Inside Me)’ (Mute) : (JP: ‘I wonder if he does sessions. I’d really like to hear a session from Barry Adamson.’) John got his wish, Barry Adamson did a session for the show which was broadcast later on in the year on 22 October. * Unrest: ‘So Sick (CD – Perfect Teeth)’ (4AD) *Bear Quartet: ‘Sandi Morning And Lude’ (Peel Session) *Kreviss: ‘Cake Walk (Various Artists LP – Julep)’ (Yoyo Recordings) *Colour Climax Corporation: ‘Instrument Select (12 inch – Lust Probe EP)’ (Space Works) *Teenage Larvae: ‘Past, Present And Future (10 inch – Songs For Pigs)’ (Sympathy For The Record Industry) Files 1 and d end Track marked''' §''' is not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-07-17 *b) 1993-07-17 Peel Show L469 *c) L307-b *d) L306-b ;Length *1) 02:57:06 *b) *c) 00:41:05 *d) 00:47:11 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *b) File created from L469 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. *c) File created from L307, side B of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *d) File created from L306, side B of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. ;Available *1) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector